The fibrotic lung disorders represents 15% of the non-infectious, non-malignant lung diseases; they are often progressive and can be fatal. The fibrosis results from damage caused by inflammatory cells and subsequent proliferation of mesenchymal cells, driven by mediators released by alveolar macrophages. The primary mediators are fibronectin and alveolar macrophages derived growth factor. Other mediators include interleuk,in-1 and a platlet derived growth factor-like protein, likely coded by the c-sis proto-oncogene. With knowledge of the specific processes involved, strategies can be developed to modulate these mediators as therapy for these disorders.